Caitlyn's parts from Episode 112
by iluvacting
Summary: These are Caitlyn's parts from episode 1.12. I absolutely love these parts, so I posted them on here for you lovely people!


Episode 1.12

Caitlin Blum.

(Doorbell rings)

**Sylvia**: Hi. Caitlin, right?

**Caitlin**: Yea. Uh, is Miles home?

**Sylvia**: Yea, he's upstairs. I'll get him.

**Caitlin**: No, it's okay.

(Miles doing algebra homework, when his bedroom door opens)

**Caitlin**: Caught you! (she comes in and shuts the door behind her) Pornography?

**Miles**: Um...Algebra homework.

(Caitlin is now at his desk standing beside him)

**Caitlin**: Wanna see something cool? (sits down in his desk chair with him)

**Miles**: Sure. Okay.

(Caitlin does some clicking on the computer. Miles looks at the door. Caitlin sees)  
**Caitlin**: What?

**Miles**: Um, nothing, just...My parents have this rule that we're not supposed to keep the door closed if there's, like...

**Caitlin**: What?

**Miles**: Like, a girl over.

**Caitlin**: (rolls eyes)

**Miles**: I mean, not that anything's gonna happen...

**Caitlin**: (shrugs)You never know. (looks back at computer screen, and clicks a couple more times) Okay, check this out. So, I know you've been missing your sea monster, I hooked you up with your own personal webcam at the aquarium. So you can look in on him. (Miles smiles, looking amazed) I felt bad, 'cause, I mean, it's actually kind of my fault that they're not letting you see him. So...

**Miles**: (smiles approvingly while nodding) Thanks.

**Caitlin**: (realizing that she has forgot to tell him something) Oh! There's this great party at Wrightsville tonight if you're up for it.

**Miles**: School night. (Caitlin looks at him, confused) My parents have all these rules.

**Caitlin**: Gosh, don't let the rules stop you.

(Sylvia opens the bedroom door, and Caitlin jumps up out of the chair and walks towards the door.)

**Caitlin**: Hey, Mrs. Barnett. (Halfway out of the room she turns to Miles) Let me know. (she slips past Sylvia and out the door.)

(Miles looks at his mother, dumfounded)

(We see Miles walking down the beach, and its dark out.)

**Caitlin**: (spotting Miles) Hey! (she walks up to him) Hi. How'd you get the hall pass?

**Miles**: Told my mom we're study partners.

**Caitlin**: From different schools? That's a...That's a bold choice.

**Boy # 1**:(sees Caitlin walking past) Caitlin. How you doing?

**Caitlin**: Hey.

**Miles**: They your friends?

**Caitlin**: Yeah. They go to Eisenhower with me.

**Miles**: Must be fun. Eisenhower, I mean.

**Caitlin:** (chuckles) Like you don't have parties at Del Mar?

**Miles**: Well, not on Monday night, not so much.

**Lionel**: (runs up to Caitlin and Miles, with Mark right behind him) Caitlin!

**Caitlin**: Hey!

**Lionel**: What's up?

**Caitlin**: Miles, this is Lionel and Mark. Lionel and Mark, Miles.

**Lionel**: What's up, dude? (offers them something to drink) Hey, you guys wanna pull?

**Caitlin**: (shakes head) Nah, I'm good.

**Mark**: Hey, wanna go swimming?

**Caitlin**: Absolutely not. (Lionel and Mark look at her questioning her) It's freezing!

**Lionel**: Caitlin, that's the point.

**Caitlin**: No.

**Mark**: All right, we'll check you guys later. (they run off towards the water)

**Caitlin**: (chuckles at her crazy friends) Okay. Bye. (her and Miles continue their desent down the beach) They're the first two guys I met when I moved here. (we see Lionel and Mark running into the water) They're idiots, but sweet idiots.

**Miles**: (nods) So, where're we going? (Caitlin points to a sail-boat that is sitting in the sand) I don't really know how to sail.

**Caitlin**: (giggles) Don't worry. It's not like you need any special training or anything. (they sit on the side of the boat. Caitlin sighs) So, are you cold?

**Miles**: (shakes head) No, not really.

**Caitlin**: You're supposed to say yes.

(Miles thinks he is an idiot, and rolls his eyes. Caitlin leans in towards Miles, and he leans towards her. They are about to kiss, when Miles shockes her)

**Caitlin**: (jumps back laughing) Damn! Ow. (she is still giggling) Okay, that was weird.

**Miles**: (scared) I...I'm sorry.

**Caitlin**: No. Not your fault. It was probably just the static off the mast or something.

(Miles is pretty shaken up, and he stands to walk away)

**Caitlin**: Where are you going? (she stands and reaches out to grab his arm but is shocked once more) Ow! (Miles looks terrified, and is breathing hard) Okay. What's going on? (Miles still looks scared) Miles, what's wrong?

**Lionel**: (from the water) Mark! Mark, Jonathan! Where are you guys?

**Miles**: (looks at Caitlin) Something's wrong. (runs towards the water)

**Lionel**: Jonathan!

**Caitlin**: (looks at the people partying on the beach) Turn it off! Turn off the music!

**Lionel**: Mark, where are you? Mark!

**Caitlin**: (runs up beside Miles, who is standing on the waters edge) What happened?

**Lionel**: Mark and Jonathan. They went under and never came up. I tried to find them, I swear!

**Caitlin and Lionel**: Mark!

(Caitlin starts to run into the water, but Miles stops her)

**Miles**: Hey, don't go out there. Something's in the water.

**Lionel**: (crying) Mark! Jonathan!

(its the next morning, and we see a search party searching the beach)

**Caitlin**: Mark! Jonathan!

**Miles**: (spotting the search party that is searching the dunes) What are they doing?

**Caitlin**: They're just trying to see if they didn't get drunk and pass out in the dunes somewhere.

**Miles**: But they weren't in the dunes. They were in the water.

**Caitlin**: (looks at Miles with a sad look on her face) They're just trying to do something.

(more people holler for Mark and Jonathan. A group of 3 boys find an arm lying on the ground)

**Boy # 1**: (runs off towars the other people on the beach) We found something!

**Caitlin**: They found something. Come on. (starts to walk off, but realizes that Miles isn't following) Aren't you coming?

**Miles**: (shakes head) I know what they found. (Caitlin walks off)

(we are in a church servous for the two boys. Miles is in the back all by himself.)

**Caitlin**: (walks up and sits down beside Miles) Miles. Why are you sitting all alone?

**Miles**: I don't really know anybody.

**Caitlin**: You know half the town. And you know me. I looked for you today at the aquarium. I left messages.

**Miles**: I...I know.

**Caitlin**: (looks down towards her feet) You didn't call back. What's going on?

**Miles**: (looks like he is about to cry) I...I don't know.

**Caitlin**: My dad says that you're the only one that does know. (she reaches up to put her hand on his shoulder)

**Miles**: (jumps away from her touch) Don't. Don't touch me.

**Caitlin**: (looks away) I'm sorry.

**Miles**: No, look, I'm sorry. It's just... I'm sick, Caitlin. (she looks at him confused) I'm sick. I...I...

**Caitlin**: What?

**Miles**: Nothing. (he gets up and walks out of the church)

**Caitlin**: Miles.

(we are now at the aquarium, and Dr. Blum is arguing with the sheriff about Nim. Miles is listening in on what they are saying)

**Sheriff**: We need information regarding this creature. How long has that thing been here? A week? A month? You didn't tell anybody?

**Dr. Blum**: We had no idea what it is. We didn't know it was the same species that attacked those boys.

**Sheriff**: I got a report about this kid over by Drawbridge. 14 or 15, hospitalized just last week in another attack. This thing is starting to become an epidemic...

(they continue their arguement, but it is drowned out by Caitlin sneaking up behind Miles)

**Caitlin**: It was you wasn't it? The boy who was hospitalized was you. (Miles walks away. Caitlin follows) It's okay Miles.

**Miles**: No. It's not.

**Caitlin**: Whatever's going on with you. I wanna know.

**Miles**: Believe me. You don't (he turns around and walks away)

**Caitlin**: (looking dumfounded she follows him) Miles! I don't normally do this, you know? Throw myself at some guy. I mean, I'm kinda out here on a limb for you. Miles, stop.

**Miles**: (stops and turns to look at Caitlin) What?

**Caitlin**: If you want me to leave you alone, just say so.

**Miles**: I don't. I really don't

**Caitlin**: What, then? Whatever your secret is, I don't care. (Miles looks skeptical) Really. (she slowly raises her hand and gently puts it on his cheek, then smiles) No static. See? We're fine.

(Miles smiles, and reaches up and puts his hands on either side of her face, and they kiss. then they stop and some weird slime has secreted from Miles' hands, and is now on Caitlin's face.)


End file.
